Ni siquiera el tiempo
by daydream.wasteland
Summary: (ONESHOT) Draco Malfoy sufre por su primer amor de la infancia, al cual ve reflejado en su némesis, Harry Potter. Un castigo en el Bosque Prohibido, un colgante y una pulsera, bastarán para revivir antiguas memorias. SLASH (Draco/Harry)


**Ni siquiera el tiempo… **

**Advertencia: ****Slash (relación hombre/hombre), si no te sientes comod no continúes leyendo :) estas advertid **

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lamentablemente XD escribo este Oneshot sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Parejas:**** Draco/Harry**

**Bien, antes de que lean les doy mis más sinceras disculpas puesto que no he actualizado "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO", lo que pasa es que mis musas me abandonaron y la inspiración no llega :(. Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que no dejaré el fic, sólo les pido que sean un poco pacientes *ˆ* **

**Este fanfic de cierta forma es un regalo en tanto esperan mi nueva actualización para el otro fic, espero se entretengan ;) sin más que decir, los invito a leer esta nueva historia. **

Era una noche muy fría, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero eso no le importaba a un adolescente de cortos 16 años. El chico en cuestión era alto, delgado pero de espalda ancha, cuerpo bien trabajado. Los rayos de luna se reflejaban en sus cabellos platinados que enmarcaban un rostro de facciones finas, piel pálida y penetrantes ojos plateados.

La torre de Astronomía se había convertido en su mayor confidente desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Cada noche pasaba al menos dos horas contemplando el cielo a través de las ventanas del frio lugar.

El chico estaba rodeado por un aura de tristeza, siempre ocurría cada vez que los recuerdos de aquel chico, su primer amor, lo embargaban.

-**Flashback**-

Un pequeño de ojos grises con destellos azules observaba aburrido a través de las ventanas de la tienda de Madam Malkin. Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy se mantenía ocupada eligiendo las telas para sus nuevas túnicas. Afuera, todo el mundo huía buscando resguardarse de la furiosa lluvia que había empezado a caer.

El menor no hallaba las horas de poder volver a la mansión, pero sabía con anticipación que ese día en particular, su madre lo tenía ataviado de eventos. El que más le molestaba era una cena a la que ella debía asistir en el Londres Muggle. ¡Estaría rodeado de Muggles!

Tan absorto estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató que su madre acababa de cancelar las túnicas y lo esperaba desde la puerta de la tienda.

- Draco, ¿qué esperas? Vamos, estamos con el tiempo justo para llegar al restaurante donde almorzaremos con el inversionista Muggle de tu padre.- comentó con un deje de asco al referirse a la persona con la que comerían.

- Si, madre.- dijo dócilmente el pequeño rubio.

Caminaban muy juntos bajo el paraguas a paso lento hasta que llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Era un restaurante muy elegante ubicado frente a un frondoso parque en el centro de Londres. Ingresaron al lugar y en instantes su madre fue guiada a la mesa reservada por el inversionista.

La elegante mujer tomó asiento y le solicitó al garzón que llevara a su hijo al área de niños. El pequeño Draco iba a protestar pero una severa mirada de su madre le indicó que no debía hacer un berrinche.

- Draco, trataré temas de suma importancia con el caballero que vendrá, no puedes estar revoloteando por aquí. Serás una molestia.- le advirtió.- Así que se un niño obediente y ve al sector de niños.

- Si, madre.- aceptó el niño con pesar.

El garzón lo guió a una pequeña habitación, las paredes de un descolorido tono damasco estaban cubiertas con stickers. En el centro se encontraba un resbalín de color amarillo. Junto a la ventana que daba a la calle había una pequeña mesa. Draco caminó hasta la mesa y tomó asiento. Unos minutos después el joven que lo había llevado allí volvió trayendo con él una copa con helado.

El pequeño aristócrata haciendo gala de sus buenos modales le agradeció al chico, quien luego de dirigirle una leve reverencia desapareció por la puerta.

Mientras el ojigris degustaba su helado, se puso a mirar el parque. Ni un alma se apreciaba por el lugar, todos ya debían estar resguardados de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba a Londres. Mientras su mirada vagaba distraída por el paisaje, sus ojos se detuvieron al distinguir, a pesar de la lluvia, a un pequeño niño sentado en una banca.

Tuvo la intensión de no prestarle atención, pero algo le decía que debía ir a ver qué ocurría con el pequeño. Con lentitud se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, con cautela revisó que nadie estuviese por ahí y en punta de pies se dirigió a la salida. Antes de atravesar la puerta tomó de un perchero el paraguas de su madre. Salió con lentitud del restaurante.

Con calma se encaminó al lugar donde había visto al niño. Estaba preguntándose por enésima vez por qué había salido del restaurante con el clima que hacía, cuando lo vio. Era hermoso, el chico tenía el cabello negro, negro azabache, este se pegaba a su cara resaltando sus aniñadas facciones. A pesar de la oscuridad en la que se hallaban sumergidos a causa de la lluvia, el rubio pudo apreciar con claridad dos preciosas esmeraldas ocultas tras unas gafas de montura redonda. El chico sentado en la banca era a simple vista, más pequeño que él y mucho más delgado. Su piel era de un color dorado suave.

Estaba tan ensimismado detallando con la mirada al pequeño, que no se percató de que este lo observaba también, analizándolo. Ambas miradas se encontraron, grises y esmeraldas. Draco con cautela se acercó al moreno y tomó asiento al lado de él, golpeándose mentalmente al sentir como sus pantalones se mojaban por el agua que cubría la banca.

Con cuidado se cubrió a ambos con el paraguas, el ojiverde lo miraba interrogante.

- ¡Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó nervioso.

- ¡me llamo Harry!- respondió alegre el más pequeño dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces solo en este lugar Harry?- curioseo el rubio.

- Mis tíos vinieron a hacer algunas compras, están en unas tiendas más allá.- señaló una calle detrás de ellos.- y me dijeron que los esperara aquí.

- ¡Pero con esta lluvia te resfriarás!- cuestionó escandalizado el ojigris.

- Tranquilo, me gusta la lluvia, por eso estoy aquí.- explicó.- podría resguardarme de ella, pero amo la lluvia y no me gusta desaprovechar cada oportunidad que tengo de bañarme bajo ella.- habló con aire soñador el moreno.

- Ya veo… extraña forma de ver las cosas.- admitió el rubio.

- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

- Me dio curiosidad verte aquí afuera y como estaba sumamente aburrido en el restaurante, decidí venir a hablar un poco contigo.- contó el pequeño Malfoy.- mi madre está haciendo unos negocios con un cliente de mi padre y eso es sumamente aburrido…

- Ya veo…- en eso momento Harry se percató que su tío se acercaba.- Draco, vienen a buscarme, cuídate.- Dijo mientras se paraba de la banca y comenzaba a andar en dirección a su tío.

- Harry, ¿crees que podamos juntarnos otra vez aquí?, me gustaría poder conversar más contigo.- pidió el aristócrata.

- ¡¿Puede ser la próxima semana, aquí mismo, y a esta misma hora?! - gritó el ojiverde.

- ¡Sí, no hay problema!- respondió muy contento el ojigris.

Una vez vio que el moreno se juntaba con su tío el heredero de los Malfoy emprendió rumbo de vuelta al restaurante con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Esta salida con su madre había resultado más divertida de lo que esperaba.

Los encuentros continuaron, los pequeños hacían hasta lo imposible para poder reunirse en el parque. Era una especie de tradición, todas las semanas a la misma hora se las ingeniaban para salir de sus respectivos hogares y encaminarse al parque para una nueva reunión.

Con el paso del tiempo se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, Draco le contó que era un mago y al poco tiempo después descubrieron que Harry también lo era, puesto que el pequeño moreno le comentó que siempre le ocurrían cosas extrañas cuando se enojaba o estaba contento, con lo que el rubio concluyo, que su amigo no era un simple Muggle.

El tiempo pasó con rapidez y los pequeños, de ahora 7 años. continuaban con sus reuniones secretas todos los viernes a las 4 en la misma banca de siempre.

- Dragón hice esto para ti- decía el moreno mientras le entregaba una pulsera de cuentas.- la hice ayer en la escuela a la que asisto.

- ¡León es preciosa!- jadeó el chico rubio.- yo también quiero darte algo.- dijo mientras se sacaba un colgante que llevaba en el cuello y se lo ponía a Harry.

- Dragón, es tuyo, no puedo aceptarlo.- refutó el ojiverde.

- Claro que puedes, quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo. Eres lo más importante que tengo Harry… quiero que tú tengas ese colgante.- respondió el ojigris.

- Está bien Dragón, te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida.- sonrió el menor.

- Y yo cuidaré la pulsera que con tanto esfuerzo hiciste, nunca me la quitaré.

Los años pasaron y con ello, nuevos sentimientos crecieron en los corazones de ambos pequeños. Ya con 9 años, Draco se dio cuenta que no sentía solamente amistad por su moreno amigo, sino que algo más fuerte y profundo. Decidido llegó el día de sus encuentros. Lo había meditado muy bien y no podía seguir guardándose sus sentimientos por mucho más tiempo. Se confesaría a Harry.

Esperó pacientemente la llegada de su león. El tiempo pasó, pero el chico no llegó, decepcionado el rubio volvió a su mansión preocupado, Harry nunca faltaba a sus citas y eso le preocupaba.

A la semana siguiente volvió a asistir a su lugar de encuentros y lo esperó por horas… nuevamente no apareció.

Angustiado por la salud de su amigo decidió asistir todos los días al parque a la espera de que su moreno diera señales de vida. Pero después de un mes de estar yendo al parque sin resultados, sus esperanzas empezaron a decaer.

Eran dos meses desde la última vez que lo vio, se había resignado a no verlo nunca más. Con tristeza decidió que sería la última vez que pisaría el parque, sus esperanzas por verlo nuevamente se estaban desvaneciendo y por muy triste que sonara, él debía continuar con su vida.

Llegó como de costumbre al parque y se encaminó con la mirada baja hacia la banca. A unos 5 metros de distancia de la banca alzó la vista y su corazón brincó. Allí, sentado, estaba su ángel de ojos esmeraldas, observando ensimismado el parque. Armándose de valor se encaminó a paso seguro hacia el moreno, esa era su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

- ¡Hola, Harry!- saludó alegremente.

- Eh… hola…- respondió contrariado el menor.

- Me preocupé cuando no llegaste a nuestras citas, ¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó ansioso.

- y-yo… no sé de qué me hablas- dijo el moreno.- te… ¿yo te conozco?

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió el rubio.- claro que me conoces, ¡somos amigos!

- Disculpa, creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien más.

- Harry… no es gracioso.- la voz del rubio temblaba.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

- Disculpa… me tengo que ir.- el ojiverde se levantó dela silla y se dispuso a alejarse del ojigris.

- ¡Espera!- Draco tomó a Harry de una de sus muñecas.- ¡¿Qué pasa león?!

- En serio discúlpame pero no sé quién eres.- el moreno se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¡Espera!, yo… hace mucho que quería decirte esto…- empezó Malfoy, rogando que con su declaración el ojiverde dejara de jugarle esa broma de mal gusto.- yo…yo… ¡TU ME GUSTAS, TE AMO HARRY!

- Yo…- Draco lo miraba esperanzado.- discúlpame… pero de verdad no te conozco, lo siento.- dicho esto zafó su muñeca del agarre del ojigris y salió corriendo del lugar.

El rubio shockeado se dejó caer en la banca, Harry lo había rechazado, se había burlado de él… no…

La tarde empezó a caer dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche que lentamente cubría a Draco con su manto oscuro, acompañándolo en su dolor.

-**Fin Flashback**-

Lanzó un suspiro resignado, luego levantó su muñeca a la altura de sus grisáceos ojos y miró la pulsera que Harry le regaló. Era lo más preciado que tenía en su vida. Nunca se la sacaba, el pequeño moreno vivía en ella… su primer amor.

Decidió bajar de la torre de astronomía, el frio viento invernal le calaba hasta los huesos, lo único que quería era volver a su cuarto en las mazmorras y descansar. Soñar con esas hermosas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron cuando pequeño, ya que eso era lo único que le quedaba del chico del que se enamoró, el primero que lo rechazó.

Rechazo… era lo único que había obtenido en la vida, primero Harry, el pequeño moreno de ojos esmeraldas y luego Potter, el insufrible Gryffindor que rechazó su amistad el primer año. Lo peor de todo eso, era que Potter era la viva imagen de su Harry. El Gryffindor era algo así como la versión adolescente de su pequeño ojiverde, además, compartían el mismo nombre… que coincidencia.

Una vez terminó de bajar las escaleras de la Torre se disponía a salir de ésta cuando chocó contra alguien. Escuchó un golpe sordo y luego un quejido. Buscó con la mirada a la persona con la que había tropezado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que era nada más que la causa de sus recientes pesadillas. Harry Potter yacía en el piso intentando pararse, puesto que el resbaloso piso de piedra se lo impedía.

-Potter...- dijo con menosprecio el rubio.- que desagradable sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

- ¡Malfoy!- jadeo el chico desde el suelo, no podía creer su mala suerte al encontrarse al príncipe serpiente justo ahí.

Con esfuerzo el moreno se levantó apoyándose en una de las frías paredes de la torre mientras se sobaba el trasero. Cuando se giró para encarar al Slytherin, éste ya había abandonado el lugar. Se sintió contrariado, puesto que era raro que el pequeño Malfoy no hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad para molestarlo.

Afuera el ojigris corría a toda velocidad de vuelta a su habitación en las mazmorras con el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente. Cuando el Gryffindor lo miró no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al apreciar esas esmeraldas tan parecidas a las de su ángel moreno. Una vez en su habitación se desplomó en la cama y se acomodó en posición fetal mientras observaba con ojos melancólicos la pulsera. Cayó en un sueño intranquilo, en el cual unos profundos ojos esmeraldas lo observaban fijamente.

En la torre de astronomía, el "chico dorado de Gryffindor" observaba la luna llena con nostalgia, ya llevaba dos semanas con unos extraños sueños recurrentes. Si bien, desde que tenía memoria soñaba con un chico misterioso, quien le obsequiaba el collar que colgaba de su cuello. El chico en cuestión era una sombra, no lograba distinguir nada de él.

Ahora sus sueños eran un poco más claros, el chico tenía el cabello rubio muy claro. Se veía junto al él en un parque bajo un paraguas, caminando juntos, conversando, entre otras cosas. El único problema era que seguía sin distinguir el rostro del joven. Eso lo agobiaba porque muy en el fondo de sus ser, sabía que era algo muy importante que tenía que recordar, pero por alguna razón desconocía el motivo.

Se quedó observando la luna, reviviendo nuevamente las imágenes de sus sueños. Suspiró, cómo ansiaba saber si el joven que aparecía en ellos era real. No quería volver a la torre Gryffindor aún pero sus dientes empezaban a castañar por el frio. A paso lento se encaminó a su sala común.

El día siguiente había comenzado tranquilamente, hasta que cierto ojigris se encontró con un león ojiverde. El rubio en cuestión no había pasado buena noche luego de su encuentro con el moreno en la torre de astronomía, por ende, andaba con un humor de perros y el haberse encontrado con el causante de sus desgracias no ayudaba mucho.

Al pasar por el lado de Harry le dio un empujón que hizo que el moreno fuera a parar a la pared. No obstante, Potter ya iba atrasado a sus clases de Transfiguraciones, así que optó por cortar por lo sano y no hacer caso a las provocaciones del Slytherin. Esto en vez de parar la futura pelea, provocó que el rubio le lanzara un hechizo al verse ignorado por el Gryffindor.

- _¡Desmaius!_- lanzó la serpiente.

- _¡Protego!-_ se defendió el león.

Para la desgracia de ambos en el momento en que dieron rienda suelta a su duelo, por el pasillo aparecieron McGonagall y Snape, los dos jefes de casa fueron alertados por los demás estudiantes de la incipiente pelea.

Resultado: castigo con Hagrid a las ocho en la entrada del bosque prohibido. La sanción trajo recuerdos a ambos. Al igual que en primer años, debían internarse en la espesa y tenebrosas vegetación del bosque.

Tanto el Gryffindor como el Slytherin llegaron puntualmente a su castigo, el semi-gigante ya los esperaba en la entrada al bosque. El adulto estaba equipado con una ballesta y en la espalda portaba una especie de bolso parecido a los utilizados por los golfistas para transportar sus palos.

- Muy bien muchachos, su castigo consistirá en acompañarme a buscar una rara planta que es el principal ingrediente para las pociones de Madam Pomfrey.- les explicó Hagrid.- asumo que recordaran que tienen prohibido alejarse de mí, los dos ya son lo suficientemente grandes como para que sepan acatar una simple orden. Además el sector donde nos dirigiremos es muy peligroso, estaremos cerca del territorio de las acromántulas. Mucho cuidado, ¿entendido?

- ¡sí, señor!- contestaron los adolescentes al unísono.

- Otra cosa, los profesores me dijeron que debían entregarme sus varitas.- extendió su gran mano hacia el frente. Los chicos con reluctancia le entregaron sus varitas.- con más razón espero que cumplan con la orden que les di. No se separen de mí porque no tendrán como defenderse.

Después de las palabras del gigante se internaron en el bosque. La oscuridad de a poco les rodeo, la espesura del bosque les hacía cada vez más difícil avanzar. Cada uno sostenía una lámpara de gas con las cuales lograban alumbrar un poco, lo suficiente como para evitar enredarse en alguna rama.

Llevaban aproximadamente una hora caminado aparentemente sin rumbo, hasta que finalmente Hagrid les advirtió que guardaran silencio puesto que, a pesar de haber encontrado las plantas a un costado de ellos se encontraba una familia de acromántulas durmiendo.

- Bien muchachos, ustedes espérenme aquí sin hacer ruido, yo iré a recoger las plantas para Poppy.- les advirtió el adulto.- no se muevan.- les miró amenazadoramente a la vez que avanzaba a paso sigiloso hasta una zanja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, evitando el contacto visual. El rubio se sentía extraño al estar solo con Potter, de hecho, era la primera vez que se encontraban así. Normalmente él estaba rodeado de sus "guardaespaldas" y el moreno de sus dos inseparables amigos.

Le echó una rápida mirada al Gryffindor, indudablemente no podía negar el parecido con su pequeño, era la viva imagen de él cuándo fuese un adolescente. Gimió quedamente, eso era imposible, no eran la misma persona, era imposible… porque de ser así, él se lo hubiese dicho a penas se vieron el primer año. En vez de rechazarlo nuevamente.

Harry observó fugazmente al Slytherin a su lado, su cabello era del mismo color que el del chico de sus sueños… ¿sería posible que fuera él?, no, no podía ser él. De serlo, lo recordaría, pero no había conocido al heredero de los Malfoy antes de entrar a Hogwarts, de eso estaba seguro.

De repente el moreno se sobresaltó, por el brazo izquierdo del rubio caminaba una araña, posiblemente hija de Aragog, con un casi imperceptible susurro intentó advertirle al ojigris.

- Malfoy.- susurró.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?- siseó bajo el rubio.

- Ten cuidado, una araña camina por tu brazo izquierdo.- le advirtió.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incrédulo para luego mirar el lugar que le señalaba el moreno. Fue cuando la vio, la no tan pequeña araña caminaba a paso lento por su brazo. Estaba por llegar a su hombro cuando Draco en un arrebato, manoteó al arácnido. Con rapidez levantó uno de sus pies, dispuesto a acabar con la vida del irrespetuoso animal.

El ojiverde al ver las intenciones del ojigris de matar a la araña intentó impedirlo, no por nada se había enfrentado a Aragog en segundo año. Si Malfoy mataba a una de sus hijas, en cosa de segundos tendrían a toda la familia detrás de sus cabezas.

-¡N...!- no pudo continuar un _¡splash! _Lo detuvo en seco. Malfoy había pisado al arácnido.

Segundos después, un fuerte rugido provino de un costado de donde se encontraban. Hagrid se unió a ellos posteriormente. En su rostro pálido se reflejaba horror. Miró a Harry con ojos suplicante.

- Harry, dime que no mataron a una araña.- le suplicó.

- B-bueno, fue Malfoy, él no sabía y yo no alcance a advertirle.- se disculpó el moreno.

- Potter, ¿Qué ocurre?- demandó la serpiente.

- Acabas de asesinar a la hija de una acromántula.- le explicó Harry. El Slytherin lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡Harry, Malfoy!- los adolescentes lo miraron expectantes.- síganme y no se separen. Debemos llegar al castillo y rápido.

El trio empezó a correr en "dirección" al castillo mientras que detrás de ellos una gran cantidad de arañas de diversos tamaños hacían aparición. Hagrid iba encabezando la fila, seguido por Harry y por último Draco.

Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Pero de improviso, Malfoy sintió que algo se enredaba en una de sus piernas haciéndolo trastabillar y caer con un golpe sordo al duro suelo lleno de raíces del bosque. Harry que no iba muy lejos de él escuchó el quejido del Slytherin al caer y detuvo su carrera. Volteo para ver que ocurría y observó con horror que su némesis se encontraba acorralado contra un árbol, pegado a él con telaraña. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor, sino más bien ver quién era el que tenía al rubio en esa situación.

Una acromántula de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto lo mantenía preso con sus patas y se disponía a encajar sus colmillos en el príncipe de las serpientes. Al ver esto Harry volteo nuevamente para avisarle a Hagrid, pero el gigante no se veía por ninguna parte. Posiblemente no escucho a Malfoy caer y siguió corriendo confiando en que los muchachos, por alguna vez en sus vidas, acataran órdenes y no se separaran de él.

Al no ver otra salida, Harry intentó llamar la atención del enorme arácnido, pero sin éxito. La acromántula cada vez se acercaba más al Slytherin. El moreno, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección a su compañero.

El miedo lo invadía, luego de caer, en menos de un minuto se encontraba pegado a un árbol por telarañas y una fiera araña gigante amenazaba con morderlo. Con nerviosismo intentaba mover su mano dentro de la pegajosa sustancia que lo mantenía inmovilizado para alcanzar una navaja suiza - regalo de su padre - que mantenía siempre guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. No obstante, contaba con poco tiempo, la acromántula se estaba aburriendo de jugar con su comida y cada vez se acercaba más y más a él. Graciosa forma de morir, como alimento de arácnido, mientras Potter y el gigante posiblemente ya se encontraban en Hogwarts resguardados y lejos de esas bestias.

Al ver que sus intentos por alcanzar la navaja no daban resultado, se resignó a su destino y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras apretaba intensamente sus dientes a la espera del ataque de los colmillos de la araña. Esperó a sentir el fuerte dolor de la mordida…

… pero éste nunca llegó.

En lugar de eso oyó un tenue gemido de dolor. Con lentitud entreabrió sus ojos. Cuando los tuvo bien abiertos observó, con horror remarcado en cada una de sus facciones, el panorama que se le presentaba.

Frente a él se encontraba la acromántula, pero en vez de estar ensartando sus colmillos en él, lo hacía en el hombro de Harry Potter. El moreno se había interpuesto entre él y el arácnido recibiendo la mordedura.

El pánico en el mini Malfoy creció, el león aún mantenía sus pies en la tierra e intentaba liberarse de las fuertes mandíbulas de la acromántula, pero se notaba que el veneno de a poco estaba volviendo sus movimientos lentos y torpes. Con ímpetu el rubio intentó nuevamente sacar su navaja del bolsillo. Luego da varios intentos fallidos, lo logró. Con rapidez la abrió y ágilmente cortó las telas de araña que lo mantenían cautivo.

Con un rápido y acertado movimiento, le ensartó el cuchillo en la cabeza a la acromántula cortando de paso alguno de sus ojos. Por el dolor, el arácnido abrió sus mandíbulas lanzando un agudo gruñido de dolor, dejando caer a su presa de paso. Malfoy se apresuró a sostener a Potter antes de que cayera al suelo. Lo arrastró hasta alejarlo un poco del lugar donde la araña seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

Decidió verificar el estado de Harry antes de decidir qué hacer. Con delicadeza abrió la túnica del moreno y procedió a desabrochar los primeros botones del suéter y la camisa del ojiverde. Con cuidado descubrió la herida y ahogó un grito. La mordedura era peor de lo que imaginaba, se extendía por gran parte del hombro y uno de los colmillos había alcanzado peligrosamente parte de la base del cuello del Gryffindor, sangraba demasiado y se estaba poniendo morada, se podían apreciar pequeños desgarros dejados por el forcejeo. No sabía con certeza si con sus colmillos la araña había pasado a llevar alguna arteria y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera.

Con rapidez desgarró parte de su túnica y con ella intentó detener la hemorragia del moreno. Fue cuando lo notó… un pequeño resplandor proveniente del cuello de Potter. Con una de sus manos mantuvo el género sobre la herida ejerciendo presión, con la otra tomó la pequeña cadena y tiró un poco de ella. Al instante, una pequeña medalla se deslizó, el ojigris la tomó y la examinó cuidadosamente. Su corazón dio un brinco al apreciar una fina medalla ovalada de plata con una gran "D" de color verde labrada en el centro. ¡Ese fue el regalo que le dio él a Harry cuando el pequeño le obsequió la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca derecha!

Lágrimas cristalinas emergieron de sus plateados ojos. La impotencia y la rabia lo invadían, ¿por qué Potter le había ocultado su identidad? El estúpido Gryffindor se burló de él, a sabiendas que sufría por su rechazo… ¡por ambos! El moreno le debía una explicación, no lo dejaría morir sin que se la diera. Sin mucho cuidado, acomodó a Harry en su espalda y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que podía por el bosque rogando porque el camino que seguía fuera el correcto para volver a Hogwarts.

Sentía la temperatura de Harry aumentar calentando su espalda conforme avanzaba y percibía su entrecortada respiración en el cuello. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo puesto que el veneno ya estaba haciendo estragos en el organismo del Gryffindor.

No supo por qué pero algo en su corazón le dijo que no podía dejar morir a Malfoy. Antes que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba entre el ojigris y la acromántula recibiendo la mordedura en lugar de su compañero. El dolor fue terrible, podía sentir como el veneno entraba en su torrente sanguíneo, provocando una desagradable sensación de quemazón. Rogaba porque el rubio lograra liberarse en lo que él forcejeaba con la araña gigante.

No tenía claro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la acromántula ensartó sus colmillos en él, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era que el veneno lo estaba atontando, por más que luchaba con el arácnido para zafarse, sus movimientos se estaban volviendo lentos y erráticos. Lo último que sintió fue un brusco movimiento a un costado de él y luego todo se volvió negro.

Otro brusco movimiento lo despertó del sopor en el que se encontraba, se sentía caliente, le costaba mucho respirar y el lugar en el que había sido mordido le dolía a horrores. Su brazo derecho prácticamente colgaba a un lado de él inerte. Sentía que se movía, pero no era él quien caminaba, sino más bien, alguien lo llevaba a caballo sobre su espalda.

Con dificultad levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo cargaba. Lo único que encontró fue una gran mata de cabello rubio platinado. Era Malfoy quien lo sostenía. Su corazón dio un brinco al ser consciente de la cercanía en la que se encontraban sumergidos. No supo por qué pero un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, distinto al que ya tenía causado por la fiebre. El aroma del ojigris llenó sus fosas nasales, era un agradable aroma a bosque y a menta, que lo ayudó a relajarse.

Un crujido a sus espaldas lo despertó de su ensoñación. Con dificultad miró sobre su hombro izquierdo. El pánico lo invadió al ver aparecer a la acromántula que los había atacado anteriormente de entre los árboles. El arácnido se acercó velozmente a ellos. Entonces, el moreno advirtió que la araña se preparaba para atacarlos con una de sus gigantescas patas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver lo que sería su única salvación… a pesar de ser también, bastante arriesgado.

Llevaba largo rato caminando sin rumbo, se percató de lo perdido que se encontraba al llegar a un barranco. Sin otra opción optó por seguir caminado por la orilla de éste para ver hasta donde los llevaría. A pesar de estar cargando a Harry por mucho tiempo, no se sentía cansado. El moreno era peligrosamente liviano, algo bastante alarmante para la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

¡Hablando del rey de Roma!, sintió que el chico en su espalda se removía para luego suspirar y volver a mantenerse quieto. Así estuvo por bastante tiempo, hasta que lo sintió moverse inquieto nuevamente… luego todo fue bastante confuso.

Sintió que Potter utilizaba toda su fuerza para hacer que él trastabillara y se acercara peligrosamente al barranco, fue cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que en el lugar exacto donde se encontraba instantes antes la gran pata de la acromántula que mordió al Gryffindor se ensartaba con furia en el frío suelo del bosque produciendo mucho ruido. Un nuevo movimiento de parte de la araña lo hizo reaccionar, nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque. Con esfuerzo logró esquivar otra de las patas del arácnido, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerlo tropezar con una rama e inevitablemente… caer por el barranco.

Harry sintió a Draco trastabillar y la posterior caída de ambos por el precipicio, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazar fuertemente al rubio.

El rubio sintió como era aferrado estrechamente por el moreno…

Luego todo se volvió negro para ambos.

Todo su cuerpo dolía a horrores ¿Qué había ocurrido para que se sintiera así? Forzó a su mente a recordar, de a poco pequeños flashes estallaron en su cabeza.

Él y Potter castigados en el bosque prohibido.

Él aplastando a la cría de una acromántula.

Ambos huyendo del arácnido.

La araña gigante intentando morderlo.

El hombro del moreno en las fauces del arácnido.

Él corriendo desesperadamente mientras cargaba al ojiverde.

La acromántula atacándolos nuevamente.

Los dos cayendo por un precipicio…

Sobresaltado luego de rememorar los recientes acontecimientos intentó levantarse, pero un quejido lo detuvo. El gemido prevenía de debajo de él. Abrió sus grises ojos solo para encontrar a las esmeraldas que tanto amaba dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de dolor y preocupación. Con rapidez giró sobre su cuerpo hasta caer a un costado del moreno. Con agilidad se incorporó quedando arrodillado a un costado del chico.

- ¿E-estas… b-bien?- murmuró con dificultad el ojiverde.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ERES TÚ QUIEN ESTÁ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO Y TE PREOCUPAS POR MI!- le respondió exaltado el rubio.- ¿por qué lo hiciste?... quiero decir… soy tu enemigo...

- b-bueno, n-no era… c-conveniente q-que ambos… nos encontrara-mos… heridos.- explicó entre jadeos de dolor el Gryffindor.- e-es muy p-poco probable… que y-yo me salve… e-el veneno de la acr-cromántula ya ha provocado muchos daños en mi organismo… n-no podía permitir… que ambos… m-muriéramos.- terminó con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

- Harry…- susurró el Slytherin.- tu no morirás, te lo prometo.- le aseguró a su lastimado compañero mientras intentaba suprimir las lágrimas que peleaban por salir de sus ojos.

Con mucha delicadeza levantó la cabeza del moreno para posarla en sus piernas. Con horror sintió cómo, en el instante en que la cabeza del león tocaba sus muslos, estos se humedecían a causa de la sangre que manaba de la cabeza del chico. Con un rápido vistazo observó que la herida provocada por su "amiga de ocho patas" estaba cada vez peor, se comenzaba a poner negra.

Realizo un breve chequeo visual al cuerpo de su compañero. Podía apreciar a simple vista muchos cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo, varios de ellos bastante profundos. Era obvio que el Gryffindor tenía una contusión muy fea. Además, de seguro, una que otra costilla rota por recibir su peso al caer - se sintió culpable por eso – sin exagerar, también era seguro inferir que no solo costillas tenía rotas, la extraña posición en la que se encontraba su pierna izquierda le corroboraba eso. Se sintió repentinamente mareado al darse cuenta de lo abrumadora que era la situación.

Por las siguientes horas el Slytherin le estuvo hablando intentando mantenerlo consciente. Entre medio de sus conversaciones, el rubio gritaba por auxilio, rogando porque el semi-gigante estuviese buscándolos. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que los encontraran, no sabía cuan alto era el barranco por lo que no era seguro que lograran verlos desde arriba y sin su varita mucho no podía hacer.

Un quejido por parte del moreno lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- M-Malf-foy… m-me c-cuesta r-respirar.- jadeaba el moreno.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó con pavor el ojigris. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir el cuerpo de su compañero estremecerse a la vez que un terrible ataque de tos lo sacudía. El Gryffindor se cubrió la boca con la mano izquierda y cuando la retiró el Slytherin soltó un jadeo de terror al ver cómo en ella se extendía una gran mancha escarlata. Lentamente dirigió su ojos grises al rostro del moreno.- ¡NO!, ¡HARRY TIENES QUE RESISTIR!- ya no podía evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, de la comisura de los labios del ojiverde un hilito de sangre escurría de manera constante.- ¡POR FAVOR, RESISTE!- le rogaba.- ¡AYUDA!

El rubio no daba más de impotencia mientras observaba como el moreno intentaba salvajemente mantenerse consciente. De la nada, le pareció escuchar que lo llamaban, _"me estoy volviendo loco"_, pensó. Sin embargo, el llamado se volvió a escuchar. Presto atención a los murmullos del bosque… _"¡DRACO!"_ Se oyó nuevamente. ¡Era la voz de su padrino!, nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras gritaba desesperadamente para que los encontraran.

Después de unos minutos, los gritos de su padrino se escuchaban muy cerca. El Slytherin siguió llamando. _"Creo que el grito proviene de aquí abajo"_, oyó que alguien decía.

- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- continuó gritando.- ¡RÁPIDO, HARRY NECESITA AYUDA!

Antes de que terminara la frase dos _"¡PLOP!"_ se dejaron escuchar. Al instante Severus Snape y Remus Lupin se encontraban arrodillados junto a ellos.

- ¡CACHORRO!- exclamó aterrado el licántropo al ver el estado de su ahijado putativo.- Señor Malfoy, ¿q-que le ocurrió a Harry?

- É-él fue mordido por una acromántula y luego caímos por el precipicio y é-él usó su cuerpo como escudo para protegerme… amor…amortiguo mi c-caída.- dijo entre sollozos el Slytherin.

- ¡¿qué?! Potter te… ¿protegió?- preguntó con asombro el pocionista.

- S-sí, padrino, debemos llevarlo urgente al castillo, ¡ha perdido mucha sangre!- rogó el dragón.

- bien, debemos apresurarnos.- empezó Remus.- Dumbledore quitó las barreras anti-aparición del castillo por tres hora. Nos quedan diez minutos antes de que vuelva a restaurarlas.

- ¿Por qué el director hizo eso?- preguntó extrañado el pequeño Malfoy.

- porque temía que pudiesen estar heridos.- explicó con desdén Severus.- consideró que sería muy peligroso llevarlos a través del bosque si se encontraban en esas… condiciones… y veo que no se equivocó.- terminó lanzándole una mirada significativa al moreno que aún luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

- Harry.- llamó Lupin.- sé que estas muy adolorido y que aparecernos puede provocarte más dolor.- el moreno asintió levemente.- no obstante, es la forma más rápida de llevarte al castillo… ¿podrás soportarlo?- le preguntó con preocupación.

- S-si… c-creo que… p-podré.- murmuró entrecortadamente el chico de ojos esmeraldas mientras intentaba no ahogarse con la sangre que brotaba por su garganta.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron miradas, luego Remus conjuró una camilla a la vez que Snape levitaba con sumo cuidado al "chico de oro de Gryffindor" quien lanzó un grito de dolor que les heló el alma a los tres. Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Severus posó su mano en el hombro de Draco mientras que el licántropo hacía lo mismo con Harry.

La llegada al castillo fue caótica. Los adultos llevaron a ambos adolescentes a la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey chequeó rápidamente al heredero de los Malfoy, para luego comunicarle al profesor de pociones que el chico estaba en perfectas condiciones, solo un poco conmocionado por los hechos recientes.

Cuando la anciana volcó su atención al moreno y realizó, con un sencillo movimiento de su varita, el diagnóstico al chico Potter, no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de horror que sobresaltó a los presentes que, a pesar de la angustia que sentían, esperaban pacientes a que la medimaga hiciera su trabajo. El león estaba grave, de hecho, le sorprendía sobremanera que aún siguiera vivo viendo la gravedad de sus lesiones.

- ¡Severus!- llamó al pocionista quien al instante estuvo a su lado.- observa esto.- le mostró la mordedura de la acromántula.- está realmente grave, se está produciendo una necrosis. Necesito que elabores cuanto antes el antídoto para el veneno.- Snape asintió.- yo mientras tanto mantendré a raya el avance este. Tienes aproximadamente dos horas antes de que me sea imposible detener la ponzoña.

- Si, con dos horas es suficiente.- afirmó el pocionista.- Remus, necesitaré tu ayuda. Acompáñame.- Lupin asintió con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería detrás de Snape.

La enfermera estuvo una hora aproximadamente atendiendo a Harry, mientras, en un rincón, Draco observaba con tristeza e impotencia a su ángel. Finalmente Pomfrey se acercó a Malfoy.

- Lamento comunicarle que el señor Potter está grave, a pesar de que logré estabilizarlo tuve que inducirlo al coma. De lo contrario estaría sufriendo horribles dolores debido a la poción para recomponer huesos que le suministré para reparar las tres costillas y la pierna que tenía rotas, una de las costillas perforó su pulmón izquierdo.- explicó con pesar la medimaga.- además presenta una importante contusión la cual aunada a la pérdida de sangre por la mordedura de la acromántula, le provocó una anemia severa que de momento está siendo controlada lentamente. Bien… solo nos queda esperar a que Severus traiga el antídoto.- suspiró Poppy.- ya más nada puedo hacer hasta entonces.

- gracias, Madam Pomfrey.- le dijo con la voz apagada el rubio.

- ¡Ah!, otra cosa señor Malfoy.- advirtió la anciana.- le rogaría que me avisara de forma inmediata cuando los profesores vuelvan con el antídoto… debo comunicarles algo sumamente inquietante que acabo de descubrir.

- ¡Sí, señora!-

Después de su última declaración Madam Pomfrey se retiró a su despacho, dejando a Draco con el alma en un hilo. Con lentitud se arrimó a la cama donde descansaba Harry. Verlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba aumentó su angustia. Su hermoso león de ojos esmeraldas ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que solía ser. Grandes ojeras se apreciaban debajo de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su respiración era errática, sudaba mucho y de vez en cuando leves temblores lo estremecían.

Se mantuvo observando al ojiverde hasta que Snape arribó nuevamente a la enfermería una media hora más tarde. Remus venía detrás de él y ambos se veían bastante agitados.

El pocionista llamó a la enfermera y le entregó cuatro ampollas de antídoto. Sin perder tiempo la anciana le suministró dos de ellas al Gryffindor. Ambos, Snape y Pomfrey observaron con alivio como el color negro que rodeaba la mordedura empezaba a desaparecer lentamente. Las cejas del moreno que desde su llegada a la enfermería se mantenía contraídas por el dolor, de a poco se fueron relajando hasta quedar levemente fruncidas. Poppy sonrió con ternura al ver como el rostro del ojiverde adquiría un poco de color.

La medimaga llamó a Lupin y a Malfoy para que se acercaran. Cuando ambos profesores y el Slytherin estuvieron frente a ella, su expresión cambió drásticamente. El rostro de la mujer denotaba un cúmulo de emociones: preocupación, tristeza, ira e indignación. Al verla así ambos adultos se miraron entre sí asumiendo que la información que Madam Pomfrey les daría a continuación no les sería muy placentera.

- Bien, luego de aplicarle el antídoto el señor Potter ha logrado salir del estado crítico en el que se encontraba. Aún lo mantengo en coma, ya que a pesar de que el veneno está siendo eliminado de su organismo, este le sigue causando dolor.- la medimaga suspiró.- además la poción reparadora de huesos sigue haciendo efecto por lo despertarlo ahora sería un calvario para él.

- Poppy, ¿podrías decirnos el diagnóstico de Potter por favor?- pidió Snape.

- ¿coma?, ¿por qué Harry está en coma Poppy?- preguntó ansioso Lupin.

- Como le dije al señor Malfoy, cuando Potter llegó tuve que inducirlo al coma por la gravedad de sus lesiones. De lo contrario el dolor lo volvería loco. El chico presentaba varias fracturas, tres costillas y la pierna izquierda, para ser exactos.- los tres hombres la miraban expectantes.- una de sus costillas perforó su pulmón izquierdo el cual ya ha sido tratado.

- Señora, Harry estuvo tosiendo sangre mientras estábamos en el barranco…- comenzó Draco.

- Eso ocurrió precisamente por causa de su pulmón perforado, pero ya puedes estar tranquilo cariño.- le sonrió amablemente.- continuando con Potter, tenía varios cortes los cuales ya fueron cerrados. La mordedura se está curando lentamente y gracias al antídoto, el veneno ya no es un problema. El chico desarrolló una anemia severa a causa de la pérdida de sangre producida, tanto por la mordedura como por la contusión en su cabeza.

- Señora, usted me dijo que necesitaba comentarle a mi padrino algo inquietante que descubrió sobre Harry.- comentó el pequeño Malfoy.

- ¡Sí!, sobre eso…- la expresión de Pomfrey se oscureció.- mientras examinaba la contusión de Potter, descubrí indicios de otra contusión.- ante la mirada incrédula de sus oyentes la medimaga rodó los ojos.- lo que quiero decir es que el chico sufrió otra lesión, no recientemente. Posiblemente se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza cuando era más pequeño, produciéndose una contusión que, si bien, cicatrizó, no fue bien tratada.- continuó la anciana.- lo inquietante es que esa lesión debió haberle dejado secuelas…

- ¿Qué clase de secuelas?- preguntó el licántropo.

- La contusión pudo haberle producido problemas a la vista o a la memoria.- explicó.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas de memoria?- demandó el rubio con un creciente nudo en la garganta.

- Amnesia…- fue la escueta respuesta de la enfermera.

El mundo del ojigris se derrumbó.

- Severus, quisiera pedirte un favor.- mencionó la mujer.

- Dime…

- Eres experto en Oclumancia, por favor, ¿podrías entrar en la mente del chico y ver como se hizo esa contusión y qué consecuencias tuvo?

Luego de meditar un poco la petición de la medimaga el profesor de pociones aceptó reticente… ¿Quién se podría negar a los ojos suplicantes de su ahijado y un angustiado licántropo? Miró fijamente al moreno recostado en la cama de la enfermería y cerró los ojos y sacó su varita de la túnica.

- _¡Legeremens!_- murmuró el adulto de oscura cabellera apuntando al Gryffindor.

"_**Privet Drive, 4. Little Whinging, Surrey. **__**Snape observó con creciente asco el hogar de la hermana de la que fuera su mejor amiga durante su infancia. Se concentró y apareció en el living de la casa, acababa de hacerlo cuando un grito lo sobresaltó.**_

_**- ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, SUBE AHORA MISMO!- bramó Vernon Dursley desde el segundo piso de la morada.**_

_**- ¡En seguida subo tío!- un nervioso Harry Potter de no más de 9 años emergió de la cocina. Se sorprendió al ver las ropas del pequeño, estaban remendadas y le quedaban al menos dos o tres tallas más grandes. Subió a paso rápido por la escalera y sin dudarlo el pocionista lo siguió.**_

_**Una vez arriba observó con creciente ira como el pequeño moreno, al que el tanto odiaba por solo parecerse físicamente a su padre, era zamarreado por un colérico Vernon Dursley quien tenía la cara roja de ira.**_

_**- ¡CRÍO DEL DEMONIO, CREÍ HABERTE DICHO QUE LA CASA DEBÍA ESTAR RELUCIENTE PARA CUANDO LLEGARA!- rugió.- ¡EL CESPED AÚN NO ESTÁ CORTADO, NUESTRAS HABITACIONES ESTÁN LLENAS DE POLVO, EL GARACHE SIGUE SUCIO, MOCOSO MALAGRADECIDO!- el bigote del obeso adulto temblaba al igual que su cuerpo, estaba furioso.**_

_**- Lo siento tío.- empezó Harry, el muchacho también temblaba… pero de miedo.- es que tía Petunia me mandó a comprar algunas cosas al mercado, por eso me he retrasado en mis deberes. Le prometo que antes de que acabe el día terminaré todo.- el chico estaba a punto de llorar.**_

_**- ¡PEQUEÑO ANORMAL INSOLENTE, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A CONTESTARME?!- aulló Dursley.**_

_**Mientras Vernon lo reñía zarandeaba al moreno por los hombros. Ambos se habían acercado peligrosamente a la escalera. Entonces, en un intento por parta del ojiverde por huir de la mano del mayor que se alzaba peligrosamente, dispuesta a estrellarse contra su frágil rostro, trastabilló. Un brillo perverso se dejó ver en los pequeños ojos de su tío. El hombre lo empujo haciéndolo caer por los peldaños. Rodó y rodó hasta que llegó al final de la escalera donde su cabeza se estrelló fuertemente contra el frío piso de cerámica. Snape observó con horror cómo lentamente un charco de sangre se extendía debajo de la cabeza del muchacho. **_

_**El ruido de la caída hizo aparecer a Petunia, la mujer durante la discusión se hallaba conversando con una vecina. Lo primero que vio, fue el cuerpo inerte de su sobrino en el piso, luego una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro al ver la sangre que manaba de la cabeza del muchacho, extenderse por el suelo manchándolo. Finalmente su rostro reflejó terror.**_

_**- ¡VERNON, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!- chilló.- ¡¿SABES LO QUE OCURRIRÁ SI ESE HOMBRE SE ENTERA DE ESTO?! ¡DEJARÁ DE ENVIARNOS DINERO TODOS LOS MESES!**_

_**- Tranquila mujer, con una venda basta.- sonrió cínicamente el hombre obeso.- luego lo dejaré descansar unos días de sus quehaceres. ¡Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo a la alacena!**_

_**Cuando ambos se acercaron al joven, éste comenzó a despertar.**_

_**-¿Q-qué… pasó?- murmuró tenuemente.**_

_**- ¡Ya despertaste mocoso anormal, vamos levántate y ve a tu alacena!- gruñó Vernon.**_

_**- Disculpe… pero… ¿Quién es usted?- los ojos del chico reflejaban extrañeza.**_

_**- No te burles de nosotros Potter, ahora resulta que tienes amnesia… que conveniente.- se burló la mujer con rostro de caballo.**_

_**- ¿Q-quién es Potter?- preguntó nuevamente el moreno.**_

_**Esto bastó para que los tíos del muchacho se miraran con preocupación. Entonces Petunia con desagrado lo llevó a la cocina y curó de manera pobre la cabeza del chico. Mientras hacía esto le explicaba rápidamente toda la sarta de mentiras que le habían metido en la cabeza al chico durante toda su vida. **_

_**Severus Snape se refería a sí mismo como un hombre duro, a quien nada ni nadie lo sorprendía… sin embargo lo que acababa de descubrir lo superó con creces. NEGLIGENCIA era la palabra correcta. Potter nunca tuvo la vida que él mismo se esmeró en imaginar que tenía. El muchacho había sufrido igual o más que él en su infancia. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al ver al hijo de su antiguo némesis en tan deplorables condiciones. **_

_**Antes de dejar la mente de Potter, el pocionista inspeccionó de manera rápida los recuerdos posteriores al incidente de la escalera. El chico a pesar de haber sido influenciado por sus parientes Muggles paulatinamente fue recobrando sus recuerdos. No obstante, lo que más le extraño fue ver al joven varias veces observando, con una mirada cargada de melancolía y tristeza, un colgante que siempre llevaba en su cuello. Dicho colgante se le hacía muy conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde. **_

_**El último recuerdo que vio lo dejó pasmado. En él se apreciaba a Potter junto a un chico rubio al cual reconoció al instante, "Draco", murmuró. Su ahijado se le estaba declarando al moreno y el Gryffindor con tristeza en el rostro le decía que no podía corresponderlo porque no lo conocía. Luego de disculparse con el ojigris el chico de ojos esmeraldas si fue del parque dejando a Draco destrozado sentado en la banca que minutos antes utilizara." **_

Tanto Lupin como Malfoy notaron que el rostro de Snape palidecía considerablemente. El pocionista enfocó sus oscuras orbes en su joven ahijado, sobresaltándolo.

- Draco, tú y yo tenemos cosas que aclarar luego.- siseo el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Sí, padrino.- murmuró el rubio.

Lupin y Pomfrey miraban impacientes al ojinegro a la espera de información. El profesor de pociones suspiró quedamente para luego encarar a los otros adultos.

- Me temo… que Poppy tenía razón.- empezó.- los parientes Muggles del chico… lo maltrataban, tanto física como psicológicamente.- continuó intentando regular su respiración, el solo hecho de recordar lo que vio en la mente del Gryffindor lo enfurecía.- cuando tenía aproximadamente, unos 9 años, su tío lo empujó por las escaleras.- las expresiones de horror no se hicieron esperar por los presentes.- se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, sangraba mucho… pero los malnacidos de sus tíos prefirieron curarlo ellos- vale decir que de una manera deplorable- que perder el dinero que Dumbledore les enviaba cada mes para el cuidado del chico, el cual puedo asegurar, nunca fue invertido en él sino más bien, lo malgastaban en ellos.

- Entonces… ese golpe, ¿le produjo amnesia?- preguntó Moony con temblor en la voz.

- Sí, cuando el chico despertó luego de su caída estaba amnésico.- Draco bajó la mirada mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían por sus ojos.- su tía se encargó nuevamente de llenarle la cabeza con mentiras, pero el chico de a poco fue recuperando sus recuerdos. No obstante, me parece que aun así muchos de ellos nunca volvieron…- le dirigió su penetrante mirada a su ahijado.

- Como yo…- murmuró el joven Slytherin.

- ¿dijiste algo querido?- le preguntó la medimaga.

- Yo… él y yo, nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños, nunca supe que él era Harry Potter, solo lo conocí como Harry.- explicó el ojigris.- nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y nos juntábamos cada semana en un parque en el centro del Londres Muggle. Pero un día no llegó, yo continué yendo al parque, esperando por él, nunca me rendí… hasta que apareció, un mes después. Él… él no me reconoció, pensé que me estaba jugando una broma. Sin embargo, continuó aseverando que no me conocía, luego se fue y me dejó allí…- en esos momentos el rostro del rubio estaba cubierto de lágrimas, Madam Pomfrey se acercó a él y lo abrazó tratando de confortarlo.

- Tranquilo cariño.- le decía mientras frotaba su espalda en un vano intento por calmarlo.

- ¡No!, y-yo lo odié… porque… pensé que se había estado burlando de mí.- decía mientras hipaba.- por eso cuando lo conocí como Harry Potter y rechazó mi amistad, descargué toda mi ira en él, porque me recordaba a mi mejor amigo, a la primera persona que me rechazó…no sabía que le había ocurrido algo tan grande, todos estos años lo estuve culpando por algo injusto, él era la víctima.- el chico temblaba en los brazos de la medimaga.

- Malfoy… Draco, tú no tenías la culpa, no sabías por lo que mi cachorro había pasado.- le sonrió amablemente el licántropo.- pero si te deja más tranquilo, ahora podrás enmendar todos tus errores.- le dijo alegremente.- puede que te recuerde si pasas más tiempo con él, así recuperaran la amistad que forjaron en el pasado.

- la amistad y algo más…- murmuró Snape.

- ¿Dijiste algo Severus?- Cuestionó Poppy.

- Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, Poppy.

- Señora.

- Dime cariño.

- Existe… ¿existe la posibilidad de que Harry recupere todos sus recuerdos?- consultó la pequeña serpiente.

- De eso puedes estar seguro, si el señor Potter no te recordó antes se debió a que tal vez necesitaba pasar más tiempo contigo.- le dijo afectuosamente la anciana, causando que el chico se sonrojara furiosamente.- cuando despierte será recomendable que le hables sobre ustedes, cómo se conocieron, que hacían cuando se juntaban, etc. Eso podría bastar para que Harry te recuerde paulatinamente.

- Eso haré.- dijo esperanzado el príncipe de Slytherin.

- Okey, ya es tarde y será mejor que dejemos a Harry descansar.- les comunicó la medimaga.

- Madam, ¿podría quedarme con él esta noche?- le suplicó Draco.-en caso de que necesite alguna poción…- Pomfrey lo evaluó con la mirada unos instantes.

- Está bien, puedes quedarte, puedes dormir en la camilla contigua a la del señor Potter.- le sugirió Madam Pomfrey.

- Gracias, señora.- expresó el Slytherin.

- Draco, vendré por ti mañana por la mañana.- informó Snape.

- Está bien padrino.- respondió con tristeza el ojigris, puesto que no quería dejar solo a su ángel, ni siquiera por las clases.- que descanses, buenas noches profesor Lupin.

- Buenas noches, Draco.- se despidió el pocionista.

- Buenas noches, Draco.- respondió Remus.- cuida de mi cachorro, por favor.

- Lo haré, pierda cuidado.

Los profesores se dirigieron a la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Caminaron en completo silencio ya debían ser pasada las 3 de la mañana. Ambos estaban completamente agotados, no solo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente. Todo lo ocurrido durante las últimas horas los sobrepasaba.

- ¿Se lo dirás a Black?- interrogó Severus.

- Debo hacerlo, es su padrino.- respondió con pesadumbre.- el pobre ha estado peleando la custodia de Harry desde que se probó su libertad, pero el Ministerio no se lo ha puesto fácil, siguen insistiendo en que no es lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a un adolescente… cuando se entere de lo que le sucedió al cachorro cuando era pequeño tendremos que amarrarlo para que no atente contra Albus y el Ministerio de Magia.- explicó con un susurro de ultratumba.

- Tienes razón, el perro pondrá el grito en el cielo. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

- Mañana temprano le enviaré una lechuza.

- Bien…

Finalizada la corta charla tomaron distintos caminos, necesitaban descansar, los días siguientes serían terribles, más aún con la inminente llegada de un gran y sobreprotector perro negro.

El sol se alzaba imponente sobre el castillo Hogwarts, los estudiantes comenzaban a prepararse para otro día de clases. Los pasillos de a poco se llenaban de adolescentes adormilados. Un hombre enfundado en una gran túnica negra se abría paso por los pasillos del colegio camino a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó a su destino entró sigilosamente a la estancia y se encaminó a la cama de su antes más odiado alumno Gryffindor. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su ahijado durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en la cama del moreno mientras sostenía firmemente su mano. No supo porque pero lentamente una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su ahijado estaba enamorado de su némesis?

Posó su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo sacudió suavemente. El chico se levantó de golpe y al ver quien lo había despertado se ruborizó con violencia y evitó la mirada de su padrino.

- ¿Cómo pasó la noche?- preguntó Snape sin ningún atisbo de maldad en su voz.

- Bien, su temperatura es normal.- comentó el joven.- antes de dormirme revisé su hombro, está mejorando con lentitud, ya no está tan morado.

- Eso es bueno pero ya va siendo hora de que se le suministre la segunda dosis del antídoto.- advirtió Severus.

El maestro rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, de ella tomó los dos viales que quedaban del antídoto y con cuidado se los dio a beber a Harry. El chico en el instante en que sintió la sustancia extraña haciéndose paso por su garganta frunció el ceño, demostrando así el desagradable sabor que debía tener el líquido.

El pocionista sonrió ante la reacción del chico, eso era claramente una muestra de mejoría puesto que lentamente el adolescente estaba saliendo del coma. Miró a Draco y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que saliera de la enfermería. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y velozmente se acercó a Potter para despedirse dándole un beso en la frente.

Los Slytherins abandonaron el lugar a paso rápido tenían un largo día por delante.

Una semana había transcurrido desde el incidente con las acromántulas, en esos días Draco había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre junto al moreno, velando su sueño, cuidándolo. Digo la mayor parte porque cabe señalar, que el resto del tiempo el ojiverde era custodiado por un sobreprotector perro negro. Draco podía ingresar a la enfermería cuando Lupin lograba llevarse a Black para que durmiera por la noche, y así el rubio pasaba a ser su guardián nocturno.

El Gryffindor ya no presentaba veneno en la sangre y sus fracturas ya estaban completamente curadas, solo faltaba que su contusión sanara y combatir la anemia que aún lo aquejaba, pues esta requería cuidados especiales.

Ambos chicos dormían, Malfoy, como de costumbre, tenía su cabeza apoyada en la cama del moreno a la altura de la cintura y con la mano derecha mantenía firmemente tomada la mano de Harry. Al ojiverde, la noche del día anterior se le había quitado el hechizo del coma inducido y estaban a la espera de que despertara por sí mismo.

"_Caminaba tranquilamente por un hermoso parque, los árboles se erigían majestuosamente brindándole sombra. A lo lejos divisó una banca, llegó hasta ella y se sentó. Estuvo contemplando el paisaje largo rato hasta que la silueta de un niño un poco más alto que él le llamó la atención. _

_Esperó paciente en la banca hasta que el chico llegó a su lado, su cabello era de un increíble color rubio platinado, casi blanco, era delgado y de un porte aristocrático. El rubio tomó delicadamente su mano, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad lo embriagó, se sentía bien al lado de ese joven. Sin embargo, le intrigaba no poder distinguir su rostro, el cual era solo una mancha negra. _

_Suaves sonidos los rodeaban, todo a su alrededor era de un tenue color pastel, casi blanco. El joven rubio sostenía firmemente su mano, elevó su mano libre y acarició con ternura su mejilla, provocando que el moreno se sonrojara y le dedicara una sonrisa nerviosa._

_La mancha que cubría el rostro del chico comenzó a desvanecerse dejando a la vista sus labios, los cuales le mostraban una resplandeciente sonrisa. Observó fijamente los labios del joven, estos se movían articulando una frase que con dificultad pudo entender, __**"Harry, hace mucho quería decirte esto… yo… te…"**_

Despertó sobresaltado, otra vez esos extraños sueños, quería saber quién era el misterioso rubio de sus sueños. ¿Qué le habría querido decir el rubio? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que despertar antes de que terminara la frase?! Suspiró con tristeza e intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba entumecido, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo dormido. Lentamente pudo sentarse en la cama. Con cuidado, puesto que su brazo derecho dolía, alcanzó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche a su derecha y se los puso, estaba en la enfermería. Intentó recordar por qué estaba allí, pero era como si una densa neblina cubriera su mente impidiéndole acceder a sus recuerdos, bufó exasperado.

Su brazo derecho estaba muy débil, apenas y podía moverlo, había sido una proeza extraordinaria el solo hecho de haber alcanzado sus anteojos de la mesita de noche, no podía recordar la razón del estado de su brazo, sobretodo su hombro. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle, quiso llevar su mano izquierda esta ella pero algo se lo impidió, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda… Malfoy sostenía su mano con fiereza, no podía zafarse. Con cuidado lo intentó otra vez, no obstante algo llamó su atención.

En la muñeca derecha del Slytherin descansaba una pulsera, le era familiar ese objeto… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes? Con lentitud acercó su rostro a la muñeca del rubio y detalló con la mirada la pulsera. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, era como si le atravesaran la cabeza con una lanza. Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y un angustiante gemido de dolor se escuchó en la enfermería.

Con brusquedad soltó su mano del agarre de Draco y se la llevó a la cabeza, muchas imágenes aparecían ante él, el rostro del chico misterioso adquiría forma. Sentado en la banca se encontraba él junto a un chico rubio de ojos grises.

- _"¡Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_- ¡me llamo Harry!_

Dos pequeños corrían por el mismo parque que siempre veía en sueños.

_- Dragón hice esto para ti- decía el moreno mientras le entregaba una pulsera de cuentas.- la hice ayer en la escuela a la que asisto._

_- ¡León es preciosa!- jadeó el chico rubio.- yo también quiero darte algo.- dijo mientras se sacaba un colgante que llevaba en el cuello y se lo ponía a Harry._

_- Dragón, es tuyo, no puedo aceptarlo.- refutaba el ojiverde._

_- Claro que puedes, quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo. Eres lo más importante que tengo Harry… quiero que tú tengas ese colgante.- respondió el ojigris._

_- Está bien Dragón, te prometo que lo cuidare con mi vida.- sonrió el menor._

_- Y yo cuidaré la pulsera que con tanto esfuerzo hiciste, nunca me la quitaré._

Los recuerdos siguieron llegando hasta que se detuvo en el último, podía verse a él y a Draco, el ojigris le decía que lo amaba pero el insistía en que no lo conocía. Luego se iba del parque dejando a Draco en la banca llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia pero sintió que alguien lo llamaba y sostenía de los hombros. Enfocó la vista y pudo apreciar, aunque borroso, a pesar de estar usando sus anteojos, al inconfundible cabello rubio platinado de Draco.

-Dragón…- murmuro, luego todo se volvió negro.

Estaba sumido en un exquisito sueño, a pesar de la mala posición en la que se encontraba, el solo hecho de estar junto a su León era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz. No quería despertar pero un brusco movimiento y un gemido de dolor lo sacaron de su ensueño.

Se irguió sobresaltado acomodándose bien sobre la silla. Su corazón se contrajo al ver a su ángel retorcerse de dolor en la cama, se garraba la cabeza con la mano izquierda y gemía de dolor. Se acercó a él y lo sostuvo de los hombros intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero el chico no dejaba de llorar y gemir.

Cuando ya estaba entrando en pánico al no poder hacer nada por el moreno, éste de la nada se calmó. Asustado lo llamó, Harry lo observó, sus ojos estaban apagados, indicando que estaba a punto de desmayarse. El ojiverde abrió la boca, su corazón dio un brinco y casi se detiene… su ángel le había dicho _"Dragón"_, el apodo que le dio cuando se conocieron. Un peso sobre su pecho lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Harry yacía inconsciente sobre él. Con manos temblorosas volvió a recostarlo en su cama, lo arropó, besó con cariño su frente y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Madam Pomfrey.

La medimaga llevaba media hora examinando al "moreno durmiente", después de que el joven Malfoy fuese a buscarla a su despacho, casi llorando de la preocupación, no se había separado del Gryffindor. El muchacho estaba bien, a pesar de su anemia, y su brazo que casi curado por completo.

- Señor Malfoy, Harry está bien.- lo tranquilizó.

- Pero si cuando desperté se estaba quejando y se apretaba fuertemente la cabeza con la mano, como si le doliera mucho… además… además, él me llamó como lo hacía cuando nos conocimos hace años… antes de que sufriera de amnesia.- le explicó el chico de ojos plateados con tono angustiado.

- Ahora que me dices eso… el dolor de cabeza y tu sobrenombre pueden significar que el chico recordó algo.- dijo la medimaga.- a veces cuando una persona con amnesia recupera sus recuerdos de golpe sufre de fuertes dolores de cabeza. Puedes estar tranquilo, Harry dormirá lo que queda de noche.- sonrió amablemente la mujer.- vuelve a tu dormitorio, debes estar cansado querido.

- Yo preferiría quedarme con él, por favor…

- M… está bien, pero procura dormir en una cama y no en la silla, te dolerá la espalda.- regaño Poppy al pequeño Slytherin antes de encaminarse a sus aposentos.

Draco caminó hasta la cama de Harry y con cariño acarició sus azabaches y rebeldes cabellos. Con ternura le besó la frente y haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Madam Pomfrey, retomó su lugar en la silla contigua a la cama del moreno y tomó su mano para luego apoyar su cabeza en la cama, cayendo de inmediato dormido.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente se sintió observado. Podía percibir como su rubia cabeza era taladrada por unos insistentes ojos. Con lentitud se irguió en la silla esperando encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Madam Pomfrey por no haber hecho caso a sus advertencias sobre dormir en una silla.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con unas brillante esmeraldas que le observaban con curiosidad. Su corazón latía desaforado, Harry le devolvía una mirada llena de confusión, preocupación, angustia y… ¿cariño?

- Yo… llamaré a Madam Pomfrey.- se dispuso a alejarse de la cama, pero su mano era apretada con fuerza por el moreno, impidiéndole alejarse.

- Espera… Dragón… y-yo recordé todo.- el moreno empezaba a derramar lágrimas.- l-lo s-siento tanto… yo te hice mucho daño, pero no recordaba n-nada… m-mi tío me empujó por las escaleras y me g-golpee la cabeza.- sollozaba el ojiverde.- p-perdón…

- No llores mi León, tú no eres culpable de lo que ocurrió, fue ese estúpido Muggle.- Draco se hallaba sentado en la cama del Gryffindor estrechándolo contra su pecho.- tranquilo pequeño…

- Draco… ¿Q-que ocurrió? No recuerdo mucho, todo está borroso…

- Llevas aquí una semana… sabes que fue estúpido lo que hiciste, ¿cierto? ¡No debiste dejar que la acromántula te mordiera en mi lugar, fui yo el idiota que no tuvo cuidado!- lo regañaba el Slytherin.- ¡Tampoco debiste protegerme con tu cuerpo cuando caímos por el barranco! ¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR, TU PADRINO Y EL PROFESOR LUPIN ESTABAN MUY ANGUSTIADOS!... Y-yo también… creí… creí que te perdería o-otra vez.- a esas alturas el rubio también lloraba.

- Draco… siento haberte preocupado.- Harry estaba angustiado al ver al rubio en ese estado.- cuando vi que la acromántula te iba a morder, algo me impulsó a protegerte… a pesar de que no te recordaba… algo en mi corazón me decía que no podía dejarte morir. Mi mente te olvidó… pero esto.- señaló el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- no lo hizo…

- Harry…- el ojigris estaba choqueado por su declaración.- y-yo iré por Madam Pomfrey.

- Esta bien…- no sabía cómo sentirse, su Dragón no respondió a su declaración. Pero qué podía hacer, ¡Merlín! Habían pasado 7 años desde que el rubio se le declarara y él lo había rechazado. No podía hacer nada, Draco se merecía ser feliz… y él ya había perdido su oportunidad...

Luego de que la medimaga examinara al moreno, Draco estaba más tranquilo. La mujer les había comunicado que el chico estaba en perfectas condiciones, sólo necesitaba un poco más de reposo y seguir una rigurosa dieta para combatir su anemia. Ambos adolescentes estaban muy contentos cuando Madam Pomfrey les comunicó que el Gryffindor sería dado de alta al día siguiente.

Una vez que Poppy lo dejó solos, Malfoy decidió que ya era hora de irse puesto que estaban por empezar las clases y el padrino de Harry no tardaría en llegar. Se despidió del moreno y se encaminó a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir un susurro lo detuvo.

- Lamento… haberte rechazado… las dos veces.- murmuró el ojiverde.- pero más lamento… el primero, lo siento Dragón…

- Eso ya pasó, no te preocupes… ya lo superé.- respondió el rubio sin darse vuelta en ningún momento para después salir de la enfermería.

Harry mantuvo su esmeralda mirada en la puerta llorando en silencio. Su corazón dolía, Draco lo había superado… ya no lo amaba…. Pero él sí, siempre lo amó… y aún lo amaba… siempre tuvo ese sentimiento en su corazón, olvidó la apariencia del rubio pero no sus sentimientos hacia él.

Lloró largo rato, así lo encontraron Remus y Sirius quienes nada pudieron hacer por consolarlo, solo permanecer a su lado esperando a que se desahogara. Finalmente se durmió, repitiéndose constantemente, _"lo perdí"._

El tiempo pasó volando para los dos adolescentes, ya hacían 3 meses desde el incidente de la acromántula, 3 meses que no se hablaban. Ya no se reñían, no había palabras hirientes, sabotajes de pociones, empujones en los pasillos… nada.

Draco caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo, Pansy Parkinson estaba a su lado, abrazando su brazo fuertemente. Eran muy buenos amigos, la chica era como su hermana y mantenían una relación muy estrecha.

Pansy lo miraba preocupada, sabía de antemano que su amigo no estaba bien. El rubio le había contado todo, desde el comienzo. Draco estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su moreno de ojos esmeraldas, estaba consciente de que aún lo amaba con locura pero no quería forzarlo… no quería que lo volviera a rechazar, no otra vez. Lo que le había dicho en la enfermería lo dejó trastocado, su León se había disculpado por haberlo rechazado. Con eso sus esperanzas de ser correspondido se fueron al caño, Harry sólo lo quería como amigo (N/A: Nuestra serpiente puede llegar a ser muy lenta, a pesar de ser un astuto Slytherin XD).

Doblaron en una esquina y los grisáceos ojos de Draco se encontraron de frente con las esmeraldas de Harry, el tiempo se detuvo. Ambos se saludaron por sus nombres de pila, el moreno le iba a preguntar algo pero se detuvo al ver que su Slytherin no venía solo, sino que era abrazado por una de sus compañeras. Sintió su corazón hacerse añicos, sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas y antes de que éstas cayeran huyó de allí.

El ojigris observó al ojiverde salir corriendo en dirección al lago, no comprendía que acababa de pasar. Pansy lo llamó sacándolo de su ensoñación.

- ¡Draco!- el rubio la miró.- ¡¿Qué haces parado aquí, ve por él?!- le apremió.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Amigo eres un idiota!- le recriminó la chica.- ¡con solo ver la reacción de Potter he corroborado una sospecha que tenía desde que me contaste lo sucedido en la enfermería!

- ¿Qué sospecha?- esa actitud de Pansy lo exasperaba.

- ¡Qué malinterpretaste las palabras del Gryffindor!- Parkinson estaba sorprendida de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser su amigo con respecto a algunos temas.- si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que las palabras del chico fueron "Lamento… haberte rechazado… las dos veces… pero más lamento… el primero, lo siento Dragón…" ¡el chico se estaba disculpando por hacerte sufrir y se lamentaba por haberte rechazado! ¡Draco ve por él!

- Harry… ¿se lamenta por haberme rechazado?- estaba anonadado.- él… ¿me ama?

- Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas.- lo animó la chica.- ¡¿Qué esperas, ve?! ¡Potter acaba de malinterpretar nuestra relación, rápido!

- S-sí.

Primero a paso lento, de a poco empezó a andar más rápido. Finalmente, la ansiedad lo superó, sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en dirección al lago. Se detuvo al ver a su ángel sentado bajo un árbol frente al lago donde el calamar gigante mostraba sus tentáculos. Los hombros del Gryffindor se sacudían, estaba llorando.

Sin hacer ruido se acercó al moreno y se hincó frente a él, llevó sus manos al rostro del ojiverde y retiro las manos de éste para poder apreciar su rostro. El Gryffindor lo miraba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

- Harry, no llores, por favor…- le suplicó.- no me gusta verte así.

- D-Draco… vete… d-déjame s-solo, p-por favor.- imploró el moreno.

- No me gusta verte llorar…

- lo… siento- los ojos del ojiverde estaban completamente abiertos.- Draco, Parkinson… ella es tu novia… ve con ella, no debes estar aquí…

- Ella y yo sólo somos amigos, créeme.

- Oh… ya veo…

El rubio se sentó a un lado del moreno y lo miró fijamente, escrutando su rostro con la mirada, su corazón latía desenfrenado. Quería creerle a Pansy, creer que Harry lo correspondía. Sus manos sudaban, tragó fuerte y se hizo de toda la valentía Gryffindor que no sabía que tenía he hizo su pregunta.

- Harry… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el chico dorado asintió con la cabeza.- quiero que seas sincero.

- Está bien…

- Harry… ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Potter, se ruborizó hasta la punta del pelo. Era su oportunidad, amaba demasiado a su rubia serpiente y el destino les ofrecía una nueva oportunidad… no iba a desperdiciarla.

- Te amo…- respondió.- te amo como no tienes idea, siempre lo hice y aún lo hago.

- Ya veo…- Draco desvió su mirada al lago.- Creo que tendremos un problema…- la angustia en el pecho de Harry creció, ¿eso significaba que ya no lo amaba?

- Está bien… yo… me voy.- el moreno se levantó de donde estaba sentado.- volveré a mi sala común.- a paso lento emprendió camino hacia el castillo.

- ¡Espera, ¿Dónde vas?!- lo detuvo el ojigris sosteniendo una de sus manos.

- Tranquilo, Draco, no esperaba que aún me correspondieras, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- sonrió con tristeza.- ¿podemos ser amigos?

- ¿Amigos?, no Harry, nosotros no seremos amigos.- la sonrisa se esfumó de los labios del moreno.

- Bien… entonces, cuídate… Drac… Malfoy.- Harry se soltó del agarre del rubio y empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

La serpiente lo siguió y cuando el león iba a ingresar al castillo lo detuvo, con un ágil movimiento lo dio vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos. Y con lentitud posó sus labios en los de Harry, fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor. El moreno se sorprendió al sentir los labios del Slytherin y lentamente fue correspondiendo el beso. Cuando el aire se les hizo escaso se separaron.

Malfoy observaba fijamente el rostro sonrojado de su león, ambos jadeaban buscando llenar nuevamente sus pulmones. El ojigris tomó el rostro del "niño – que – vivió" con sus manos y juntó sus frentes.

- Eres muy impaciente, ¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar de hablar?- Harry se sonrojo.

- Pero tu dijiste que no querías ser mi amigo…- respondió apenado el moreno.- además, me dijiste que tendríamos un problema cuando te confesé… mis sentimientos… no te culpo… han pasado 7 años, no esperaba que siguieses sintiendo lo mismo por mí, lo siento…

- A ver… primero, no quiero que seas mi amigo… quiero que seas mi pareja, león.- sonrió el rubio.- segundo, dije que tendríamos un problema, Sirius. No le gustará enterarse que su amado ahijado está saliendo con el hijo de un ex – mortífago.- tercero y el más importante, ¿Quieres saber cuál es?- sonrió pícaramente Malfoy.

- ¿Cuál es dragón?- los ojos de Harry brillaban por las lágrimas de felicidad que caían por sus mejillas.

- Que _**(beso)**_ni _**(beso)**_ siquiera _**(beso)**_el _**(beso)**_ tiempo _**(beso)**_ borrará _**(beso)**_ lo _**(beso)**_ que _**(beso)**_ siento _**(beso)**_ por _**(beso)**_ ti _**(beso)**_ - dijo mientras depositaba dulces besos en los sonrosados labios del moreno.- de hecho, lo único que han hecho estos años con mis sentimientos hacia ti son aumentarlos, te amo. Mi León de ojos esmeraldas.

Caminaron de la mano de vuelta al lago, donde estuvieron contemplándolo por largo rato. Draco abrazó la estrecha cintura de Harry atrayéndolo hacia él. El moreno lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura. Draco beso su frente.

- No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento.- aseguró el ojigris.- poder tenerte en mis brazos. Ahora será mi turno de protegerte, ángel.

- Siempre estaré junto a ti, amor.- el ojiverde besó la mejilla de Malfoy.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, ambos observaban la puesta de sol sentados bajo el árbol que fuera el primer testigo de su amor. Draco estaba sentado apoyando su espalda contra el tronco, mientras Harry descansaba entre las piernas de éste, apoyando su espalda en el pecho del rubio. Los brazos del ojigris rodeaban posesivamente la estrecha cintura del moreno.

Al fin podían estar juntos, luego de años perdidos. El amor sincero que se profesaban fue capaz de soportar el tiempo, creciendo en el camino. El destino les jugó una mala pasada, pero _"ni siquiera el tiempo"_, pudo destruir ese sentimiento tan preciado que ambos guardaban en sus corazones.

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo, tres hombres observaban la escena que se les presentaba. Con esfuerzo, tanto Lupin y Severus intentaban mantener a raya a un furioso Sirius, quien se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos caninos.

- ¡MOONY, SNAPE, DEJENME IR A AYUDAR A MI CACHORRO, ESA SERPIENTE RASTRERA LE ESTÁ PONIENDO LAS MANOS ENCIMA!- gritaba intentando liberarse del agarre que los otros dos ejercían en él.

- Sirius, contrólate, entiende que Harry ama a Draco. Ambos sufrieron mucho para poder estar juntos, no arruines el momento.- rogaba Remus.

- Black, contrólate. Aunque me duela decirlo, mi ahijado ama a Potter y considero que es la persona indicada para estar con él.- siseó el pocionista.

- ¡NOOOOO, PRONGS DEBE ESTAR REVOLCANDOSE EN SU TUMBA!- vociferaba el moreno de ojos azules.- ¡HARRY, CACHORRO, IRE A SALVARTE DE ESA SERPIENTE!

- ¡ESTATE QUIETO BLACK O ME OBLIGARÁS A DARTE UNA POCION QUE TE MANTENDRÁ EN TU FORMA DE ANIMAGO!- rugió Severus.- ¡NO SABES CUANTO DISFRUTARE USANDOTE COMO SUJETO DE PRUEBA PARA MIS POCIONES!

Eso bastó para que el animago se calmara, los tres jadeaban por el esfuerzo hecho. Volvieron a dirigir sus curiosas miradas hacia el árbol y notaron como Draco Malfoy, con suma delicadeza, tomaba en brazos a un dormido Harry Potter, para luego encaminarse al castillo con una gran sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Eso bastó para Sirius, se notaba en la mirada del rubio el amor que le tenía a su ahijado, su pequeño Prongs merecía ser feliz y se lo era al lado del hijo de Lucius Malfoy, él no era quien para separarlos.

Con el caer de la noche los tres adultos juraron proteger a la pareja, sus hijos, de quienes quisieran separarlos.

-o:FIN:o-

**Finalizado este Oneshot, espero que les haya gustado, tal vez fue un poco cursi, pero siempre me ha gustado la idea de que Harry sea el protegido y no el protector, creo que Draco tiene una personalidad más fuerte jejejeje **

**Bueno, me despido y creo que pronto actualizaré mi otro fic, dejen sus reviews, por favor!**

**Un beso!**

**Cuídense :3**


End file.
